Lead-acid electrochemical cells have been commercially successful as power cells for over one hundred years. For example, lead-acid batteries are widely used for starting, lighting, and ignition (SLI) applications in the automotive industry.
As an alternative to lead-acid batteries, nickel-metal hydride (“Ni-MH”) and lithium-ion (“Li-ion”) batteries have been used for hybrid and electric vehicle applications. Despite their higher cost, Ni-MH and Li-ion electro-chemistries have been favored over lead-acid electrochemistry for hybrid and electric vehicle applications due to their higher specific energy and energy density compared to lead-acid batteries.
While lead-acid, Ni-MH, and Li-ion batteries have each experienced commercial success, conventionally, each of these three types of chemistries have been limited to certain applications. FIG. 18 shows a Ragone plot of various types of electrochemical cells that have been used in automotive applications, depicting their respective specific powers and specific energies compared to other technologies.
Lead-acid battery technology is low-cost, reliable, and relatively safe. Certain applications, such as complete or partial electrification of vehicles and back-up power applications, require higher specific energy than traditional SLI lead-acid batteries deliver. As shown in Table 1, lead-acid batteries suffer from low specific energy due to the weight of the components. Thus, there remains a need for low-cost, reliable, and relatively safe electrochemical cells for various applications that require high specific energy, including certain automotive and back-up power applications.
Lead-acid batteries have many advantages. First, they are a low-cost technology capable of being manufactured in any part of the world. Accordingly, production of lead-acid batteries can be readily scaled-up. Lead-acid batteries are available in large quantities in a variety of sizes and designs. In addition, they deliver good high-rate performance and moderately good low- and high-temperature performance. Lead-acid batteries are electrically efficient, with a turnaround efficiency of 75 to 80%, provide good “float” service (where the charge is maintained near the full-charge level by trickle charging), and exhibit good charge retention. Further, although lead is toxic, lead-acid battery components are easily recycled. An extremely high percentage of lead-acid battery components (in excess of 95%) are typically recycled.
Lead-acid batteries suffer from certain disadvantages as well. They offer relatively low cycle life, particularly in deep-discharge applications. Due to the weight of the lead components and other structural components needed to reinforce the plates, lead-acid batteries typically have limited energy density. If lead-acid batteries are stored for prolonged periods in a discharged condition, sulfation of the electrodes can occur, damaging the battery and impairing its performance. In addition, hydrogen can be evolved in some designs.
In contrast to lead-acid batteries, Ni-MH batteries use a metal hydride as the active negative material along with a conventional positive electrode such as nickel hydroxide. Ni-MH batteries feature relatively long cycle life, especially at a relatively low depth of discharge. The specific energy and energy density of Ni-MH batteries are higher than for lead-acid batteries. In addition, Ni-MH batteries are manufactured in small prismatic and cylindrical cells for a variety of applications and have been employed extensively in hybrid electric vehicles. Larger size Ni-MH cells have found limited use in electric vehicles.
The primary disadvantage of Ni-MH electrochemical cells is their high cost. Li-ion batteries share this disadvantage. In addition, improvements in energy density and specific energy of Li-ion designs have outpaced advances in Ni-MH designs in recent years. Thus, although nickel metal hydride batteries currently deliver substantially more power than designs of a decade ago, the progress of Li-ion batteries, in addition to their inherently higher operating voltage, has made them technically more competitive for many hybrid applications that would otherwise have employed Ni-MH batteries.
Li-ion batteries have captured a substantial share not only of the secondary consumer battery market but a major share of OEM hybrid battery, vehicle, and electric vehicle applications as well. Li-ion batteries provide high-energy density and high specific energy, as well as long cycle life. For example, Li-ion batteries can deliver greater than 1,000 cycles at 80% depth of discharge.
Li-ion batteries have certain advantages. They are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and are much lighter than other secondary batteries that have a comparable energy capacity (both specific energy and energy density). In addition, they have higher open circuit voltage (typically ˜3.5 V vs. 2 V for lead-acid cells). In contrast to Ni—Cd and, to a lesser extent, Ni-MH batteries, Li-ion batteries suffer no “memory effect,” and have much lower rates of self discharge (approximately 5% per month) compared to Ni-MH batteries (up to 20% per month).
Li-ion batteries, however, have certain disadvantages as well. They are expensive. Rates of charge and discharge above 1 C at lower temperatures are challenging because lithium diffusion is slow and it does not allow for the ions to move fast enough. Further, Li-ion batteries use liquid electrolytes to allow for faster diffusion rates, which results in formation of dendritic deposits at the negative electrode, causing hard shorts and resulting in potentially dangerous conditions. Liquid electrolytes also form deposits (referred to as an SEI layer) at the electrolyte/electrode interface, that can inhibit electron transfer, indirectly causing the cell's rate capability and capacity to diminish over time. These problems can be exacerbated by high-charging levels and elevated temperatures. Li-ion cells may irreversibly lose capacity if operated in a float condition. Poor cooling and increased internal resistance cause temperatures to increase inside the cell, further degrading battery life. Most important, however, Li-ion batteries may suffer thermal runaway, if overheated, overcharged, or over-discharged. This can lead to cell rupture, exposing the active material to the atmosphere. In extreme cases, this can cause the battery to catch fire. Deep discharge may short-circuit the Li-ion cell, causing recharging to be unsafe.
To manage these risks, Li-ion batteries are typically manufactured with expensive and complex power and thermal management systems. In a typical Li-ion application for a hybrid vehicle, two-thirds of the volume of the battery module may be given over to collateral equipment for thermal management and power electronics and battery management, dramatically increasing the overall size and weight of the battery system, as well as its cost.
In addition to the differing advantages and disadvantages of lead-acid, Ni-MH and Li-ion batteries, the specific energy, energy density, specific power, and power density of these three electro-chemistries vary substantially. Typical values for systems used in HEV-type applications are provided in Table 1 below.
TABLE 1Electro-chemistrySpecific EnergyEnergy DensitySpecific PowerType(Whr/kg)(Whr/l)(W/kg)Lead-Acid1 30-50 Whr/kg 60-75 Whr/l100-250 W/kgNickel Metal65-100 Whr/kg150-250 Whr/l250-550 W/kgHydride(Ni-MH)2Lithium-Ionup to 131 Whr/kg    250 Whr/lup to 2,400 W/kg(Li-ion)31http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lead_acid_battery, accessed Jan. 11, 2012.2Linden, David, ed., Handbook of Batteries, 3rd Ed. (2002).3http://info.a123systems.com/data-sheet-20ah-prismatic-pouch-cell, accessed Jan. 11, 2012.
Although both Ni-MH and Li-ion battery chemistries have claimed a substantial role in hybrid and electrical vehicles, both chemistries are substantially more expensive than lead-acid batteries for vehicular propulsion assist. The present inventors believe that the embodiments of the present disclosure can substantially improve the capacity of lead-acid batteries to provide a viable, low-cost alternative to Ni-MH and Li-ion electro-chemistries in all types of hybrid and electrical vehicle applications.
In particular, certain applications have proved difficult for Ni-MH and Li-ion batteries, such as certain automotive and standby power applications. Standby power application requirements have gradually been raised. The standby batteries of today have to be truly maintenance free, have to be low-cost, have long cycle-life, have low self-discharge, be capable of operating at extreme temperatures, and, finally, should have high specific energy and high specific power. Emerging smart grid applications to improve energy efficiency require high power, long life, and lower cost for continued growth in the market place.
Automobile manufacturers have encountered substantial consumer resistance in launching fleets of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, due to the increased cost of these vehicles relative to conventional automobiles powered by an internal combustion engine (“ICE”). Environmental and energy independence concerns have exerted greater pressures on manufacturers to offer cost-effective alternatives to internal combustion engine-powered vehicles. Although hybrids and electric vehicles can meet that demand, they typically rely on subsidies to defray the higher cost of the energy storage systems.
Table 2 below compares the application of various battery electro-chemistries and the internal combustion engine (ICE) and their current roles in certain automotive applications. As used in Table 2, “SLI” means starting, lighting, ignition; “HEV” means hybrid electric vehicle; “PHEV” means plug-in hybrid electric vehicle; “EREV” means extended range electric vehicle; and “EV” means electric vehicle.
TABLE 2PowerMildSLIStart/StopAssistRegenerationHybridHEVPHEVEREVEVPb-✓AcidNi-✓✓✓✓MHLi-✓✓✓✓✓✓✓ionICE✓✓✓✓✓✓✓✓
As shown in Table 2, there remains a need for specific applications in which partial electrification of the vehicle may provide environmental and energy efficiency advantages, without the same level of added costs associated with hybrid and electric vehicles using Ni-MH and Li-ion batteries. Even more specifically, there is a need for a low cost, energy efficient battery in the area of start/stop automotive applications.
Specific points in the duty cycle of an internal combustion engine entail far greater inefficiency than others. Internal combustion engines operate efficiently only over a relatively narrow range of crankshaft speeds. For example, when the vehicle is idling at a stop, fuel is being consumed with no useful work being done. Idle vehicle running time, stop/start events, power steering, air conditioning, or other power electronics component operation entail substantial inefficiencies in terms of fuel economy, as do rapid acceleration events. In addition, environmental pollution from a vehicle at these “start-stop” conditions is far worse than from a running vehicle that is moving. The partial electrification of the vehicle in relation to these more extreme operating conditions has been termed a “micro” or “mild” hybrid application, including start/stop electrification. Micro- and mild-hybrid technologies are unable to displace as much of the power delivered by the internal combustion engine as a full hybrid or electric vehicle. Nonetheless, they may be able to substantially increase fuel efficiency in a cost-effective manner without the substantial capital expenditure associated with full hybrid or full electric vehicle applications.
Conventional lead-acid batteries have not yet been able to fulfill this role. Conventional lead-acid batteries have been designed and optimized for the specific application of SLI operation. The needs of a mild hybrid application are different. A new process, design, and production process need to be developed and optimized for the mild hybrid application.
One need for a mild hybrid application is low-weight battery. Conventional lead-acid batteries are relatively heavy. This causes the battery to have a low specific energy due to the substantial weight of the lead components and other structural components that are necessary to provide rigidity to the plates. SLI lead-acid batteries typically have thinner plates, providing increased surface area needed to produce the power necessary to start the engine. But the grid thickness is limited to a minimum useful thickness because of the casting process and the mechanics of the grid hang. The minimum grid thickness is also determined on the positive electrode by corrosion processes. Positive plates are rarely less than 0.08″ (main outside framing wires) and 0.05″ on the face wires because of the difficulties of casting at production rates and, more importantly, concern over poor cycle-life issues. These parameters limit power. Lead-acid batteries designed for deeper discharge applications (such as motive power for forklifts) typically have heavier plates to enable them to withstand the deeper depth of discharge in these applications.
In addition, in typical lead-acid batteries, the active material is usually formed as a paste that is applied to the grid in order to form the plates as a composite material. Although the paste adheres well to itself, it does not adhere well to the grid materials because of paste shrinkage issues. This requires the use of grids that are more substantial and contain additional structural components to help support the active material, which, in turn, puts an extra weight burden on the cell.
Further, during the manufacture of conventional lead-acid batteries, the components are subjected to a number of mechanical stresses. Pasting active material onto the grid can stress the latticework of the grid. Expanded metal grids are lighter than cast grids, yet, the formation of the expanded grid itself introduces stress at each of the nodes of the expanded grid. These various structural materials, being subjected to substantial mechanical stresses during electrode pasting, handling, and cell operation, tend to corrode more readily in the acid-oxidizing environment of the battery after activation, especially when thin plates are used to increase power.
For example, cast and expanded metal grids have non-uniform stress during the life of the battery due to the molar volume change of converting the lead metal to PbO2. This volume change of the corrosion product puts huge stress on the grids in a non-uniform manner because of the irregular cross-sectional shapes of the grid wires in cast and expanded metals.
Another need for a mild hybrid application is that rechargeable batteries should be able to be charged and discharged with less than 0.001% energy loss at each cycle. This is a function of the internal resistance of the design and the overvoltage necessary to overcome it. The reaction should be energy-efficient and should involve minimal physical changes to the battery that might limit cycle life. Side chemical reactions that may deteriorate the cell components, cause loss of life, create gaseous byproducts, or loss of energy should be minimal or absent. In addition, a rechargeable battery should desirably have high specific energy, low resistance, and good performance over a wide range of temperatures and be able to mitigate the structural stresses caused by lattice expansion. When the design is optimized for minimum resistance, the charge and discharge efficiency will dramatically improve.
Lead-acid batteries have many of these characteristics. The charge-discharge process is essentially highly reversible. The lead-acid system has been extensively studied and the secondary chemical reactions have been identified. And their detrimental effects have been mitigated using catalyst materials or engineering approaches. Although its energy density and specific energy are relatively low, the lead-acid battery performs reliably over a wide range of temperatures, with good performance and good cycle life. A primary advantage of lead-acid batteries remains their low-cost.
A typical lead-acid electrochemical cell uses lead dioxide as an active material in the positive plate and metallic lead as the active material in the negative plate. These active materials are formed in situ. Typically, a charged positive electrode contains PbO2. The electrolyte is sulfuric acid solution, typically about 1.2 specific gravity or 37% acid by weight. The basic electrode process in the positive and negative electrodes in a typical cycle involves formation of PbO2/Pb via a dissolution-precipitation mechanism, causing non-uniform stresses within the positive electrode structure. The first stage in the discharge-charge mechanism is a double-sulfate formation reaction. Sulfuric acid in the electrolyte is consumed by discharge, producing water as the product. Unlike many other electrochemical systems, in lead-acid batteries the electrolyte is itself an active material and can be capacity-limiting.
In conventional lead-acid batteries, the major starting material is highly purified lead. Lead is used for the production of lead oxides for conversion first into paste and ultimately into the lead dioxide positive active material and sponge lead negative active material. Pure lead is generally too soft to be used as a grid material because of processing issues, except in very thick plates or spiral-wound batteries. Lead is typically hardened by the addition of alloying elements. Some of these alloying elements are grain refiners and corrosion inhibitors but others may be detrimental to grid production or battery performance generally. One of the mitigating factors in the corrosion of lead/lead grids is the high hydrogen over-potential for hydrogen evolution on lead. Since most corrosion reactions are accompanied by hydrogen evolution as the cathode reaction, reduced hydrogen evolution may inhibit anodic corrosion as well.
The purpose of the grid is to form the support structure for the active materials and to collect and carry the current generated during discharge from the active material to the cell terminals. Mechanical support can also be provided by non-metallic elements such as polymers, ceramics, and other components. But these components are not electrically conductive. Thus, they add weight without contributing to the specific energy of the cell.
Lead oxide is converted into a dough-like material that can be fixed to grids forming the plates. The process by which the paste is integrated into the grid is called pasting. Pasting can be a form of “ribbon” extrusion. The paste is pressed by hand trowel, or by machine, into the grid interstices. The amount of paste applied is regulated by the spacing of the hopper above the grid or the type of troweling. As plates are pasted, water is forced out of the paste.
The typical curing process for SLI lead-acid plates is different for the positive and negative plates. Typically water is driven off the plate in a flash dryer until the amount of water remaining in the plate is between about 8 to 20% by weight. The positive plate is hydro-set at low temperature (<55 C+/−5 C) and high humidity for 24 to 72 hours. The negative plate is hydro-set at about the same temperature and humidity for 5 to 12 hours. The negative plate may be dried to the lower end of the 8 to 20% range and the positive plate to the upper end of the range. More recently, manufacturers use curing ovens where temperature and humidity are more precisely controlled. In the conventional process steps, the “hydro-set process” causes shrinkage of the “paste” active material that, in turn, causes it to break away from the grid in a non-uniform manner. The grid metal that is exposed is corroded preferentially and, since it is not in contact locally with the active material, results in increased resistance as well as formation, and life issues.
A simple cell consists of one positive and one negative plate, with one separator positioned between them. Most practical lead-acid electrochemical cells contain between 3 and 30 plates with separators between them. Leaf separators are typically used, although envelope separators may be used as well. The separator electrically insulates each plate from its nearest counter-electrode but must be porous enough to allow acid transport in or out of the plates.
A variety of different processes are used to seal battery cases and covers together. Enclosed cells are necessary to minimize safety hazards associated with the acidic electrolyte, potentially explosive gases produced on overcharge, and electric shock. Most SLI batteries are sealed with fusion of the case and cover, although some deep-cycling batteries are heat sealed. A wide variety of glues, clamps, and fasteners are also well-known in the art.
Typically, formation is initiated after the battery has been completely assembled. Formation activates the active materials. Batteries are then tested, packaged, and shipped.
A number of trade-offs must be considered in optimizing lead-acid batteries for various standby power and transportation uses. High-power density requires that the initial resistance of the battery be minimal. High-power and energy densities also require the plates and separators be porous and, typically, that the paste density also be very low. High cycle life, in contrast, requires premium separators, high paste density, and the presence of binders, modest depth of discharge, good maintenance, and the presence of alloying elements and thick positive plates. Low-cost, in further contrast, requires both minimum fixed and variable costs, high-speed automated processing, and that no premium materials be used for the grid, paste, separator, or other cell and battery components.
A number of improvements have been made in the basic design of lead-acid electrochemical cells. Many of these have involved improvements in the characteristics of the substrate, the active material, as well as the bus bars or collector elements. For example, a variety of fibers or metals have been added to or embedded in the substrate material to help strengthen it. The active material has been strengthened with a variety of materials, including synthetic fibers and other additions. Particularly with respect to lead-acid batteries, these various approaches represent a trade-off between durability, capacity, and specific energy. The addition of various non-conductive strengthening elements helps strengthen the supporting grid but replaces conductive substrate and active material with non-conductive components.
In order to reduce the weight of the lead-acid electrochemical cells relative to their specific energy, various improvements have been disclosed. One approach has been to coat a light-weight, high-tensile strength fiber with sufficient lead to make a composite wire that could be used to support the grid of the electrode. Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 275,859 discloses an apparatus for extrusion of lead onto a core material for use as a telegraph cable. Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,040 discloses strengthening a conductive latticework to serve as a grid element by depositing strips of synthetic resin. Specifically, Barnes '040 patent discloses a lead-coated glass fiber. These approaches, however, have been unable to produce a material with sufficient properties of high-corrosion resistance and high-tensile strength to be able to fabricate a commercially viable lead-acid battery that can survive chemical attack from the electrolyte.
Blayner, et al., have disclosed further improvements in the composition of the substrate to reduce the weight of the electrodes and to increase the proportion of conductive material. Blayner, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,637 and 4,658,623. Blayner discloses a method and apparatus for coating a fiber with an extruded, corrosion-resistant metal. Blayner discloses a variety of core materials that can include high-tensile strength fibrous material, such as an optical glass fiber, or highly-conductive metal wire. Similarly, Blayner discloses that the extruded, corrosion-resistant metal can be any of a number of metals such as lead, zinc, or nickel.
Blayner discloses that a corrosion-resistant metal is extruded through die. The core material is drawn through the die as the metal is extruded onto the core material. Continuous lengths of metal wire or fiber are coated with a uniform layer of extruded, corrosion-resistant metal. The wire is then used to weave a screen that acts as a substrate for the active material. There are no fusion points at the intersections of the woven wires. The electrode may be constructed using such a screen as a grid with the active material being applied onto the grid. Rechargeable lead-acid electrochemical cells are constructed using pairs of electrodes.
Blayner discloses further improvements regarding the grain structure of the metal coating on the core material. In particular, Blayner discloses that the extruded corrosion-resistant metal has a longitudinally-oriented grain structure and uniform grain size. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,925,470 and 6,027,822.
Fang, et al., disclose in their paper, Effect of Gap Size on Coating Extrusion of Pb-GF Composite Wire by Theoretical Calculation and Experimental Investigation, J. Mater. Sci. Technol., Vol. 21, No. 5 (2005), optimizing the gap in extruding lead-coated glass fiber. Although Blayner does not disclose the relationship between gap size and extrusion of the lead coated composite wire, Fang characterizes gap size as a key parameter for the continuous coating extrusion process. Fang reports that a gap between 0.12 mm and 0.24 mm is necessary, with a gap of 0.18 mm being optimal. Fang further reports that continuous fiber composite wire can enhance load and improve energy utilization.
The present inventors have found that, despite improvements in lead-acid electrochemical cells for automotive applications, prior known lead-acid batteries have not been able to achieve the same performance as Li-ion or Ni-MH cells for similar applications. There remains a need, therefore, for further improvements in the design and composition of lead-acid electrochemical cells to meet the specialized needs of the automotive and standby power markets. Specifically, there remains a need for a reliable replacement for lithium-ion electrochemical cells in certain applications that do not entail the same safety concerns raised by Li-ion electrochemical cells. Similarly, there remains a need for a reliable replacement for Ni-MH and Li-ion electrochemical cells with the added benefits of low-cost and reliability of lead-acid electrochemical cells. In addition, there remains a need for substantial improvement in battery production capacity to meet the growing needs of the automotive and standby power segments.
The United States Department of Energy (USDOE) has issued Corporate Average Fuel Efficiency (CAFE) guidelines for automotive fleets. Previously, SUVs and light trucks were excluded from the CAFE averages for motor vehicles. More recently, however, integrated guidelines have emerged specifying fuel efficiency standards for passenger vehicles, light trucks, and SUVs. These guidelines require an average fuel efficiency of 31.4 miles per gallon by 2016. http://www.epa.gov/oms/climate/regulations/420r10009.pdf.
Anticipated improvements in internal combustion engine technology do not appear to be able to reach this goal. Similarly, the manufacturing capacity for pure hybrids and pure electric vehicles does not appear sufficient to be able to reach this goal. Thus, it is anticipated that some combination of micro-hybrids or mild hybrids, in which electrochemical cells provide some of the power for either stop/start or certain acceleration applications, will be necessary in order to meet the CAFE standards.
Lead-acid battery systems may provide a reliable replacement for Li-ion or Ni-MH batteries in these applications, without the substantial safety concerns associated with Li-ion electrochemistry and the increased cost associated with both Li-ion and Ni-MH batteries.
Further, the improved batteries of the present invention may be combined in hybrid systems with other types of electrochemical cells to provide electric power that is tailored to the unique automotive application. For example, a lead-acid battery of the present invention which features high-power can be combined with a Lithium-ion (“Li-ion”) or Nickel metal hydride (“Ni-MH”) electrochemical cell offering high energy, to provide a composite battery system tailored to the needs of the particular automotive standby or stationary power application, while reducing the relative sizes of each component.